criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
Dashilla
| Type = NPC | Actor = Matthew Mercer | First = | Appearances = | Last = | Count = 1 | AppID = Dashilla | Pre-StreamApp = false | SpecialsApp = false | C1App = false | C2App = false | C3App = false | C4App = false | C5App = false | C6App = false | C7App = false | C8App = false | C9App = false | C10App = false | C11App = false | C12App = true | Name = Dashilla | AKA = Dashilla the Dreadful (In Folklore) | CreatureType = Fey | Race = Hag | Class = | Age = | Alignment = Chaotic Evil | Languages = Aquan, Common, Giant | Status = Alive | DeathReason = | DeathEp = | Place = Diver's Grave | Family = | Connections = | Profession = | StatsRef = | Level = | HP = 260 | AC = 15 | DC = | Str = | Dex = | Con = | Int = | Wis = | Cha = | FanArt = }} Dashilla is a Sea Fury who inhabits the Lucidian Ocean. Her lair is located within the Swavain Islands region of the Menagerie Coast, in a place known as the Diver's Grave. As an NPC, is played by Matthew Mercer. Description Appearance Dashilla has aqua green skin and a bulbous, unnaturally proportioned form. At the end of her arms are long vicious claws. Her long dark hair often falls across much of her face which has no nose and a mouth full of protruding angler fish-like teeth. Often glaring from behind her hair can be seen two yellow eyes, one half closed and one wide open. Personality Dashilla, as with all hags, is vicious and cruel. She has a penchant for collecting the shiny objects from the ships she sank and hoarded them within her lair. She also displayed great cunning and patience through many of the actions she took, such as baiting the front of her lair with treasure and flickering light to attract Merrow prey for use in her rituals , and by remaining hidden whilst enscorcelling multiple members of the Mighty Nein during their travel through her lair. Upon being grievously injured she had the presence of mind to flee and hide until the danger had gone. Biography Background Dashilla has plagued the Diver's Grave for an unknown length of time, but it has been long enough for myths and legends of her to spring up in the folklore of the Menagerie Coast such as the poems Jester Lavorre had read and the sea shanty Sorris Cade sang. Using an ancient but very powerful magical ritual to summon fierce storms above the waters of the Diver's Grave, she has sunk countless ships over the time she has inhabited the area. The Mighty Nein encounter Dashilla within her lair in the Diver's Grave. Though she is able to initially knock a terrified Caleb unconscious with her death glare and manipulate Fjord into attacking his allies with forced vision, the battle eventually turns against her and she is forced to flee and hide after becoming severely injured. Some time later the Mighty Nein leave Dashilla's lair upon successfully recovering the Cloven Crystal in her possession. Ultimately after failing to locate and finish off the injured Sea Fury, Dashilla comes out of hiding and finishes the ritual that Caleb and Fjord had partially completed on the runic table within her lair. The completed ritual summons a fierce storm above the Diver's Grave that misses the Squall-Eater and its crew, but may have very well sunk the ship if it had stayed at the Diver's Grave any longer. Relationships Dashilla acted on her own and showed no evidence of being involved with a coven. She showed no meaningful relations with anyone other than the local Merrow population, whom she preyed upon to power her rituals. Character Information Abilities *Dashilla is immune to the effects of the poisonous grasping seaweed that grows throughout her lair. Sea Fury Abilities *Amphibious *Claws *Darkvision *Death Glare- Dashilla forces a creature to succeed on a Wisdom saving throw or drop to zero hit points and go unconscious. *Forced Vision (Ensorcell) *Horrific Appearance *Illusory Appearance *Multiattack Legendary Actions Dashilla could take up to three legendary actions. Only one legendary action could be used at a time, and only at the end of one of the player's turns. Dashilla regained spent legendary actions at the start of her turn. *Forced Vision - Dashilla conjures a vision within the mind of one she has ensorcelled, causing them to react to an image that is not there. *Shifting Speed - Dashilla makes a full move that does not provoke opportunity attacks. Lair Abilities * Lament of the Dead - The spirits of Dashilla's victims rise from the floor attempting to terrify those within her lair. * Clouded Waters - The water throughout the lair swirls kicking up silt and debris from the ground and walls, heavily obscuring vision for all except Dashilla. * Tethering Walls - The poisonous grasping seaweed covering the walls of the lair suddenly lashes out at those nearby, attempting to grapple them. Notable Items *Cloven Crystal (Taken from the wreck of Vandran's ship.) (Found and then taken from Dashilla's lair by Fjord.) Quotations Trivia *Dashilla is a Homebrewed creation by Matthew Mercer, a customized variation of a Sea Hag dubbed a "Sea Fury" Matthew explains that Dashilla is a Sea Fury. https://twitter.com/matthewmercer/status/1070942617024655360 * Dashilla's lair actions have a DC of 12. References Art: Category:Antagonists